


Кошмары

by Dear_Al



Series: WTF Magrealism and Conspirology 2021 || Тексты от G до T [4]
Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Nightmare, Pre-Slash, WTF Kombat 2021, dream - Freeform, preslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: Иногда по тонким материям стоит просто с размаху двинуть кулаком.-------------У работы есть продолжение "Талая вода" в серии "Не просто сны"
Relationships: Arthur/Vortigern (King Arthur: Legend of the Sword)
Series: WTF Magrealism and Conspirology 2021 || Тексты от G до T [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132550
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Magrealism 2021





	Кошмары

У кошмаров свои законы. От боли на лице пробитой копьем женщины сжимается сердце, мужчина, который зовет его сыном, бесконечно падает и падает на колени, силясь сказать еще что-то, но взгляд Артура неизменно приковывает черный рыцарь. Он сам не знает, что хочет увидеть, он даже не уверен, что, если снять с темной твари шлем, под ним обнаружится человеческое лицо… но упорно раз за разом вглядывается в неестественную, расползающуюся клочьями дыма и пламени фигуру, словно пытаясь найти в ней что-то знакомое. Каждый раз после таких снов он мокрый насквозь, словно его окатили из ведра после спарринга у Джорджа. 

Мало-помалу он подбирается к рыцарю все ближе. Заставляет себя не слушать голос отца, которого не помнит, сосредотачивается только на тьме и огненных сполохах, вглядывается под маску, силясь разглядеть, есть ли что-то за ней. Раз за разом пытается пробиться ближе — призрачная глефа проходит сквозь него, не оставляя следов, и раз за разом сон прерывается, а рыцарь даже не замечает его. Пока взбешенный Артур не встает бестрепетно прямо на пути разбрызгивающего искры лезвия, и не толкает хозяина глефы в грудь.  
— Довольно! — голос развеивает кошмар, заставляя его расползтись серыми клочьями, но почему-то не будит.  
Вместо этого сон перетекает в новые декорации: он стоит в кромешной темноте, откуда-то спереди доносится глухой плеск, и Артур идет на него, молясь, чтобы под сапог ничего не подвернулось — глупее не придумаешь, сломать ногу во сне! Пространство вокруг сереет, шаги начинают звучать гулко, как бывает в пещерах. Впереди слышится то ли шорох волн, то ли чей-то шепот, он невольно замедляет шаг и только поэтому не спотыкается об опустившегося на колени у кромки воды человека. Тот покачивается из стороны в сторону и мычит словно от боли, а Артур никак не может ни заглянуть ему в лицо, ни сдвинуть с места: рука соскальзывает с плеча, затянутого в черную кожу поддоспешника. Тогда он вглядывается в воду, притянувшую к себе внимание незнакомца, и невольно вздрагивает. Неестественно гладкая и темная, озерная гладь вместо них двоих отражает его прежний кошмар с убитой матерью, раненым отцом и чудовищным монстром, суть которого тьма и огонь. Изображение то проступает четко, то скрывается в языках пламени, а после его и вовсе сменяет кто-то смутно знакомый, держащий на руках неестественно обмякшую женщину в зеленом платье. Кажется, тот, кто ее держит, кричит: рот открыт и искажен, по щекам текут слезы. Но толком рассмотреть Артур не успевает — в водной глади снова пляшут языки огня. Зато коленопреклоненный незнакомец, наконец, отрывает взгляд от озера... И он совершенно не рад обнаружить кого-то у себя за спиной.

Они не могут дотронуться друг до друга — и ударить тоже, незнакомец первым делом попытался ткнуть его кинжалом, не отвечая на попытки заговорить, — не могут толком рассмотреть лиц друг друга, не могут отойти дальше, чем на полет стрелы от берега, где столкнулись, не могут проснуться… И спустя какое-то время они просто рассаживаются на прибрежных валунах подальше друг от друга, старательно делая вид, что не замечают один другого. У Артура стучит в висках от усталости, подводит живот с голодухи, а в глаза как песка насыпало, — будто бы он вовсе и не спит уже. Голова начинает клониться на грудь… И он открывает глаза в собственной постели, измотанный и мокрый, как мышь, рубаху можно выжимать.  
На следующую ночь все повторяется. И на следующую, и еще через одну…

Они начинают разговаривать. Сначала зло и коротко, словно проверяя, что не сошли с ума от шороха воды и прибрежного песка, усиливаемого эхом, потом просто, чтобы скоротать время, пока их не отпустит общий кошмар. В темноте, не видя лица собеседника, порой совсем просто сказать то, что никогда не сорвется с губ при свете дня. И пусть они не упоминают ни имен, ни особых примет, что-то понять друг о друге все равно можно. Собеседник Артура старше, злее, недоверчивее и при этом намного несчастнее. Привязывающие их к воде видения, вызывающие у него самого большей частью любопытство, злость и недоумение, заставляют незнакомца сжиматься каждый раз от боли так, словно обманчивые картинки прячут в себе то, без чего он не может даже нормально вздохнуть.  
— Что ты там видишь? — не выдержав, спрашивает однажды Артур, не надеясь на ответ. Но незнакомец, поколебавшись, все-таки отзывается, хрипло и как-то безнадежно:  
— Свою прежнюю жизнь.  
— Тебя ее лишили? — вопрос звучит почти с симпатией, как-никак, товарищ по несчастью, но мужчина качает головой.  
— Нет, я сам сбросил ее в воду.  
— И оно того стоило? — это, наверное, выходит чересчур язвительно — а то так не видно! — но ответ звучит с искренней горечью:  
— У меня не было выбора.  
— Выбор есть всегда, — наставительно отзывается Артур, вовремя прикусывая язык, чтобы не продолжить так, как это делал Джордж, похлопывая новичков по плечу: «Выбор врезать сильному противнику по зубам или по яйцам прежде, чем он размажет тебя по площадке, всегда за тобой». Но его собеседник все равно злится.  
— И ты выбрал пялиться в воду вместе со мной?! Что же тогда там видишь ты?  
Артур кривится, но платит ответной откровенностью:  
— То, чего не могу вспомнить. Но ты, пожалуй, прав. Прошлое уже не вернуть, значит, стоит двигаться дальше.  
Он наклоняется вперед, игнорируя презрительное фырканье сбоку, касается пальцами черной воды, в которой мечутся отблески пламени, тени и смутно знакомые лица. Касается ее сперва бережно, а потом бьет с маху, расплескивая брызги, уничтожая показываемые картинки. И от его руки по воде расходится корка льда: вначале тонкая, она становится все толще и толще, скрывая под собой пожары прошлого, и освещая их пещеру неверными отсветами и бликами.  
Его собеседник, повернувшись, смотрит на него, приоткрыв рот, смотрит первый раз так, как будто бы… Видит.  
— Я найду тебя, — обещает Артур, глядя в глаза такие же прозрачные, как наколдованный им лед.  
— Не стоит, — отвечает его собеседник и, вытянув руку, проводит холодным пальцем по щеке. — Ничего хорошего из этого для тебя не выйдет… родственничек.  
Артур открывает рот, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце, хочет задать вопрос, узнать, уточнить…  
И открывает глаза в своей постели, чувствуя, что спина его опять мокра от пота.  
— Я все равно тебя найду, — ворчит он сердито, стягивая рубаху и вытираясь ей. Бледное, утонченно-правильное лицо все еще стоит перед глазами.


End file.
